Bridge to Terabithia
by Eckletricity
Summary: Response to a challenge on Portkey. A Harry Potter take on the book Bridge to Terabithia by Katherine Paterson. HHr. Please R
1. Meeting Jane

It was an unbearably hot summer day in the street of Privet Drive and little Harry Potter was forced to be outside in it. His cousin, Dudley, had pushed him out the door because he was 'using up all the cold air in the living room'. Harry decided to take a walk to the park and see if any of the other kids wanted to play with him. If not, perhaps he could read under the shade of a large tree. Though he was only seven years old the Dursleys let him cross the street alone. So he did and when he approached the playground he noticed no one was playing on it.

_It must be too hot. They're probably all at home._

But he was wrong. There was one little girl playing alone in the sandbox building what looked to be a very large sandcastle.

_Maybe she needs some help and I can make a new friend._

She looked up at him as he walked toward her.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She said to Harry.

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to play." He replied.

"Oh. Do you want to help me? I'm building a palace big enough to fit me inside it. It could probably fit two."

"Cool." Harry sat down beside her and picked up some sand and placed it on one of the towers she had already begun building.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Hermione. But I don't like it very much." She told him. Hermione didn't like her name because everyone thought it was too weird and sometimes the older kids at school made fun of her.

"What's your middle name?"

"Jane"

"Then I'll call you Jane"

"What's _your_ middle name" Hermione asked turning the question on Harry.

"James"

"Well it's nice to meet you, James," Hermione said and held out her hand as if to make calling each other by their middle names official.

"You too, Jane," He said taking her hand in his and shaking it. The two new friends continued to build their giant sized castle until dusk when they realized it was too late for a couple of seven year olds to be out. Harry and Hermione left their castle in the sandbox with promises to return early the next morning.

Harry and Hermione walked to the park on their own everyday they could after that. Sometimes Hermione's sisters would accompany her and sometimes she would be alone. When school started up again Harry often came straight to the park after, leaving Dudley to play with his gang. They'd play in the sand and talk together about everything and nothing all at once.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Aunt Petunia questioned as Harry walked out the door.

"To the park. I don't want to breathe up too much of your cold air," he retaliated. Harry walked out the door before his aunt could hold him back. As he approached to the sandbox he noticed his and Hermione's latest sand masterpiece was in ruins but what was worse was Hermione's reaction. She was leaning up against a tree crying with a book hanging loosely from her right hand.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Harry said leaning down beside her. He took the book from her hand and set it on the ground. It was The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.

"Last night, my-my dad…he yelled at me for-for b-being late and made me c-come and knock down our s-s-sandcastle and my sisters laughed at me." She said through her tears. "Then he sent me t-to bed without any supper. I'm sorry, J-James."

"It's alright. We can always rebuild the castle. I got yelled at too," Harry whispered trying to comfort the sobbing Hermione. She looked up at him incredulously. "You did?" Harry just smiled at her. "Yes, I did and they put me in my cupboard without any food, too."

"Guess we're in the same boat. I wish I could just get away from it all. We could make a land all our own. We need a place," she said, "just for us. It would be so secret that we would never tell anyone in the whole world about it. It might even be a whole secret _country_." Hermione continued, "and you and I would be the rulers of it"

"Right, follow me. I want to show you something." Harry picked up the book and started to walk toward the woods. He beckoned Hermione to follow. She pushed herself up from her spot beneath the tree and jogged to catch up to him.

"Where are we going, James?" Hermione asked. She seemed unsure about following him into an unfamiliar forest. But he threw her one of his smiles and Hermione saw in his eyes that she could trust him.

"You'll see in a second. If we're gonna have a secret country it oughta be where nobody'll come, Jane," Harry explained to her as they walked along trail and into the woods. Then he veered off the path. They walked for about five minutes when Hermione faintly heard the sound of running water. It grew louder as they continued though the underbrush. Then Harry stopped and put a hand out to stop Hermione.

"Look…"

Harry pulled back a large branch that blocked her view. Hermione gasped when she got her first look of the clearing in front of her. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in all her seven years. There was a slightly steep dirt covered slope leading a stream that ran horizontal to them. On the other side grass and wildflowers flourished. Hermione slid down the slope and stopped just short of the stream's bank.

"This is so beautiful and perfect! It could be a magic country like Narnia," Hermione exclaimed, steadying herself on the giant trees that towered over her to the left and right on either side of the stream. Harry followed her down the slope and looked around.

"How do we get across?" Harry asked. He didn't much feel like getting wet today. Hermione looked around her too.

"There's a rope over there. Let's try it." Harry walked over to the rope and yanked on it.

"I think it'll work. Lemme go first." Harry said.

"Be careful, James!" Hermione called as he stepped back a bit and then ran out over the stream hanging tight to the rope. He landed somewhat clumsily on his hands and knees on the other side.

"Now it's your turn, Jane." He threw the rope back to her and she grabbed it. Hermione landed next Harry a little more gracefully than he had with both feet firmly on the ground.

"This'll be our secret place and the only way to enter it is by swinging across the stream with this magical rope."


	2. Battle with the Beasts

The woods had become their refuge. No one could hurt them there and they were always happiest when reigning over their magical land. Rain or shine, there wasn't a day she and Harry weren't there. Harry had gathered some wood and they built a makeshift castle for Hermione had insisted, "What would a magical kingdom be without a castle and fort?"

"Let's go," whispered Harry, "I want to get there before dark." It was now winter in Little Whinging but that never stopped Harry and Hermione. It was too much fun but Dudley was trying to put a stop to all that. He must have been getting suspicious of Harry's happiness. Dudley always hated it when Harry was even the slightest bit happy. Now he stopped Harry and Hermione in the street that lead to the park's entrance. Hermione wanted to stand up to the nasty Dudley. Being a queen had made her tough. She stood up for herself. "No, James, We can't let this tub of lard beat up on us," she said, almost not moving her in an attempt to conceal the exchange from Dudley

"Diddy! Its time for you to come in! I have cookies." Dudley's head turned at the sound of his mother's voice. He shot the pair a glaring look before turning away and walking home. Apparently cookies were too tempting.

"That was close, Jane!" Harry said, "I'll never be allowed to step outside again if they catch me."

"Come on. Let's go," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Harry's seemingly pointless worries. They reached the woods and walked toward the Rope that would swing them into Kayzar.

"After you, King James," she said to him. Harry swung over quickly, he had gotten much better and was landing upright more often than not, and threw the rope back.

"What matters do we have to attend to today, Queen Jane?" Harry asked when Hermione arrived, trying to sound as regal and kinglike as he could.

"Matters of most importance, my dear king. The people of Kayzar have warned of an impending attack on the village." Harry wondered how such a little girl could sound so majestic and powerful.

"They have?"

"Oh, yes. The Beasts of the north have become angered. Let us enter the castle and prepare for a battle." Hermione walked ahead and Harry followed. Inside their wooden fort Hermione told the most wonderful story about the Beasts of the north and their troubles. She often told stories of the magical animals that inhabited the forest. Harry listened intently for he loved her stories. But this one was cut short at the very end.

"Listen, King James. Can you hear them? I do believe the Beasts have arrived." Harry was a little confused but decided to go along with Hermione. When they stepped outside of the wooden fort he looked around half-expecting to see giant hairy beasts looming over them. But there was nothing.

"Do you see them?" Hermione asked urgently. Harry shook his head.

Look harder. Just there, behind the trees. Do you see?" He looked harder and, as though they appeared out of thin air, shapes began forming in the outskirts. He could really see them and joined Hermione as they fought back the angry beasts. Eventually the battle was won for the side of good.

"Look King James! Look at the villagers!" she pointed around her and across the stream. "They're all cheering for us. For you."

Harry heard the cheers rush to his ears. He looked over at Hermione. She was waving to these imaginary people so Harry waved to them as well and bowed really low. Harry was a real king now and he felt like one too. He hoped these happy days in the kingdom with Hermione would never end.


End file.
